leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap
21109216058252 879.jpg Spin prod 98944601.jpg Snake.jpg Good Night.jpg Tad's Good Night.jpg Leap is a male frog who is the protagonist of the series. According to the R&S Little Leap, he is mentioned to be "Little Leap". His friends, better known as his brother and sister, are Lily and Tad. He wears a red vest with stars on his pockets (replaced with a red jacket with a star on it in 2003) blue jeans, and red sneakers and is 8-9 years old in the LeapFrog LeapPad series, and at the age of 10 in the original series (revealed as 8 years old in The Birthday Hunt), marking the eldest of the frog children. The Letter Machine Rescue Team Mascot Cranky Bugs Voice His voice was provided by Zachary 'Zac' Schuman in 1997-2001, Pamela Adlon Segall in 2002-2003, Cindy Robinson in 2003-2013 (the longest running Leap voice ever), and Alessandro Juliani (whose voice was the lowest, due to reimagined design) in 2014-present. Personality and Facts Leap is the smart and inventive frog and is the mascot of all LeapFrog products. His name appears as a frog. He is a funny but kind brother to Lily and Tad. Leap made an invention to pluck out Lily's tooth, in which it was loose in Lil's Loose Tooth. Leap celebrated his 8th birthday (8 was his exact age) and used new roller skates in The Birthday Hunt. In Counting on Leap, he once forgot an errand from Mrs. Frog, but did it quickly. He videotaped the recital, also at the end of the story. In A Bark in the Dark, he sticked with Lily to find out an eerie noise. Leap also made an alphabetic photo-book in Leap's Friends from A-Z. In The Day Leap Ate Olives, Leap refused to eat olives but then liked them. He grew a large rose in Mole's Huge Nose. In the Plus Writing Book Pre-Kindergarten Math, he carried many presents in the book. In addition, he has three of his favorite instruments. In Our Town Band, he tells the readers that his favorite instrument is the glockenspiel, but also, he likes the saxophone and the trumpet (in Fiesta in the House/Town). He has many of his good friends, Della, Casey, Dan, Tim, Parker and mostly, Edison. He was also found singing and dancing in the Learning Screen Karaoke. You will also find him driving a car in right handed side of the See & Learn Driver. In Leap's Big Day, Leap loses his favorite kite and tries many transportation devices to get it back. He knew all about dinosaurs with the help of Professor Quigley .Leap and the Lost Dinosaur LeapPad Game Letter Factory Leapster The Letter Factory Leapster The Talking Words Factory Leap was actually born in April 2nd, 1991, as revealed in the story The Birthday Hunt. He is from Charlotte, North Carolina. His full name is Leap Amone Frog. Amazing Word Explorers Quote "Hi! I'm Leap. Come on in and meet my family and friends!" (Leap into Learning) ”OK! We’re ready to go.” (Lil’s Loose Tooth) ”Well, what do you know!” (Lil’s Loose Tooth) “Um... smoke machine is probably... not the best idea.” (The Letter Factory) “Good one, Tad!” (Talking Words Factory) “OK - so - uh... we don't use the spotlights...” (The Letter Factory) “That means Tad knows the Alphabet!” (The Letter Factory) Inspiration Many protagonists and heroes include Homer Simpson, David Brand, Mr. Fuzzypants and Tom Brand (Nine Lives), Big Bird (Sesame Street), Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss), Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Oobi, Arthur Read (Arthur), Red Monkey(Tinga Tinga Tales), Desi (Thunder Lizards), Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run), Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Krtek the Mole (Zdenek Miler), Bear in the Big Blue House, Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter), Jimmy Neutron, Daniel the Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood), Bob the Builder, Jimminy Cricket(Pinnochio), Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh, Moose A. Moose, Ooh and Aah, Leo (Little Einsteins), Special Agent Oso and Paw Pilot (Special agent Oso), Four, Six and Eight (Numberjacks), Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros), Aiai (Super Monkey Ball), Olaf (Frozen), Henry and Cobby Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Oswald the Octopus, Franklin the Turtle,Arthur the Aardvark, Plex and Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba), Parappa the Rapper, Bard the Dragon (Baby Einstein), and others. He inspired many idea-makers, teachers and protagonists from various kids' shows. Therefore, Leap is the Leapfrog King. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians